Amalgam
by DarkMetal42
Summary: Team Rocket has taken over the world and has started creating human/pokemon hybrids. It's up to these hybrids to stop Team Rocket's rein of terror. Rated M for language, violence, and romance.
1. Chapter 1 The Lab

Chapter One The Lab

In a secret lab near Lavender Town, Team Rocket's scientists were hard at work on their latest project; human/pokemon hybrids. The scientists were checking the monitors of two special hybrids each with a corresponding pokemon that would enhance the hybrids power. Floating in one of four stasis chambers in the middle of the lab was a gengar/human hybrid code named "Dark" due to his extremely dark aura. Dark had longish scruffy black hair with two pointy purple ears on the top of his head. He had glowing emerald eyes that seemed to look through you, and a small purple tail. Next to Dark's stasis pod was a vulpix/human hybrid that one of the scientists named "Asta" after the vulpix used in the experiment. She had long pink hair with two pink foxy ears on the top of her head and eyes that looked as if they were fire on fire. She had six pink tails each with a tip that curled. Right beside the respective hybrids stasis pod were their pokemon that had been genetically engineered to boost their power. Dark had been given a black pikachu with dark powers and Asta had been given a white dratini with light powers.

A screen flashed on one of the scientists monitors saying that "The Boss" was calling. None of the scientists knew who "The Boss" was but they knew if you pissed him off that bad things would happen.

He quickly answered the call. Hesitantly the scientist asked, "Y-yes Boss?" the Boss being a down and to the point kind of person asked, "How are those hybrids coming along?"

The scientist started going into a dialogue of science jargon that was almost impossible to decipher.

The Boss was starting to get impatient and anger started to make itself present in his voice. "You told me that they should have been ready a few hours ago."

Another scientist came by and started to answer, "Yes they seem to be a bit more rebellious than we originally planed fo..."

At this point the Boss was royally pissed off and yelled over the monitor, "SHUT UP! I WANT A FEILD TEST ON THEM NOW AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

Both scientists snapped to attention.

"Yes sir. Right away sir."The transmission ended and everyone in the lab started scrambling to get the hybrids ready for their field test.


	2. Chapter 2 Out in the Feild

Out in the Field

Deep in a forest on an uninhabited island, Dark and Asta begin to wake up and notice their unusual surroundings. Still sleepy Dark begins to stand up and tries to remember why he is here; but he can't even remember his name. Asta ,having the same train of thought, looked up and asked Dark "Do you know why we are here or who we are?" Dark just shakes his head and leans against a tree when suddenly a little speaker on the tree piped up.

"You two are part of an experiment."

Asta who hated being used yelled' "Who are we? Where are we? Why can't we remember anything?", she suddenly realized her six tails and foxy ears and Dark's pointy ears and tail, "And what the fuck are we?"

The voice answered calmly, "You are both Pokemon/human hybrids. Your name is Asta and you are part Vulpix, while Dark is part Gengar. You were created by Team Rocket as the ultimate weapons in their conquest for world dominance. Also, your memories were erased* as they might have gotten in the way of their mission."

Dark who had been calmly leaning against the tree finally spoke, "Mission this, you bastards." With out thinking he shot the speaker with a shadow ball. The speaker was now little more than black mark on the tree. Somewhere many miles away a figure looked at a screen that was now filled with static and thought, _It seems those two may be on our side after all._ Dark turned his attention on to a bag that had been on his back and found some new clothes. Asta ,who was still in shock, came to her senses and asked, "Dark what the hell was that."

"It was a shadow ball." He replied calmly.

"Oh. How did you do it?"

Dark took a moment to think about it and answered, "I dunno, but guess what."

"What?"

"I found a black pokeball. You should look in your bag and see if you have one."

Asta rummaged through her bag and found her ball but the color was also different from normal pokeballs. "Hey mine's white I wonder why."

Dark instead of answering Asta released the Pokemon in his pokeball. In a flash of white a black Pikachu appeared. Dark knelt down on its level and asked, "Do you have a name?"

Surprisingly the Pikachu answered back; but what was most surprising was that it answered back telepathically.

_I'm not sure. Are you my master?_

"Uh Asta did you hear it talk?"

"I didn't hear anything Dark, are you ok?"

Ignoring Asta's concern he turned back to the Pikachu and tried to talk with it the way it talked to him.

_I guess I'm your master since I found your pokeball in my backpack. _

_Well if you're my master whats my name? _The Pikachu looked up at Dark with its head cocked.

_Um are you a boy or a girl?_

_A girl._

_Hang on. _"Asta," Dark had no ideas for a name, "what would you name a black female Pikachu?"

"I would name her shade," Asta said confidently.

Dark who had no better ideas said, "Alright then your name is Shade."

Shade excitedly started to talk to Dark telepathically.

Asta was growing bored of watching Dark and Shade "thinking" to each other. She took the white pokeball that was in her had and released her Pokemon. After the blinding flash of light a white Dratini appeared.

_Are you my... OOF!_ The Dratini hadn't been able to complete its question when Asta had pounced on it.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!", she cried squeezing her Dratini.

_Master please let go. You're choking me, I can't breathe._

"Oh gosh I'm sorry." Asta sat there looking at her Dratini until she thought of something, "Are you a boy or girl?"

_I'm a b..._ Before her poor Dratini could finish Asta had made it known to all what her decision for his name would be.

"I'll call you Ryu!"she declared

_Thank you master._ Ryu sighed and lay down next to Asta to recover from the shock Asta just put him through.

Dark walked over to where Asta was sitting. He was wearing different clothes. Instead of having on a white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, he now had on a black tee-shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes. She still had a red tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Where did ya find those clothes?" Asta was curious and had to know.

"Well Shade and I were experimenting with her powers and she has dark electric powers. So I figured if we..."

"Dark can you get to the point."

"We used Shades powers to make my clothes dark." Dark said with a sigh.

"Cool so did you want something?"

"Shade and I were discussing on what to do next and we both agree that we should get the hell out of here. We are about to leave, but do you want to come with us?"

Asta sighed in relief. At first she thought they were going to leave with out her.

"Yeah Ryu and I would love to come wouldn't we Ryu?"

Knowing that Asta would be the only one, besides Shade, to hear him he nodded his head to answer her question.

"So it's settled then we are getting the hell off this island. Shade says thinks there's a storage area nearby due to its electrical output. So we are going to hit it for supplies. Any questions?"

Asta raised her had and asked, "When do we leave?"

*only certain pieces of their memory were erased such as where they came from ect.


	3. Chapter 3 The Resistance Team Fire

Chapter 3 The Resistance (Team Fire)

**Sorry for the wait guys but I had a bit of female friend drama and had to sort that out plus being laid off and having to find a job didn't help either. I'm still really new to writing stories in general so any ideas or constructive criticism would be awesome. Also reviews of the story would be nice to see what you all like about the story and dislike so I can change it. If you all like my story check out Omegaprime02's story Black Adventure, it's awsome. Thanks for reading and with out further ado here is chapter three. ENJOY!**

**Ages**

Dark: Ageless because he is part ghost but looks 20

Asta: 19

Ary: 15

It was near midnight as Shade led the group down a dark trail towards an old warehouse. The warehouse was large and rectangular. Its large metal doors seemed to have been melted from the outside. The small group walked up to the doors and heard a lot of noise coming from the inside of the building. Slowly they peaked in the warehouse and saw a brawl between three members of team rocket and three members of some unknown organization. The unknown team wore matching black jackets, dark jeans, black gloves, and combat boots. On the right breast of each of the jackets were the letters TF. The members of "TF" were fighting with their fire Pokemon, while the rockets were fighting with normal types. It seemed that "TF" would be the victors of the battle but the tide quickly turned when the Rocket's Pokemon all used hyper beam on the "TF" Pokemon. With the opposing Pokemon out of the way the Rockets quickly had the members of "TF" at their mercy. Dark looked at the scene with a military mind set._ It seems that whoever that group is they are bent on taking out Team Rocket. It might not be a bad idea. If we win their cooperation they might help us get off this fucking rock,_ thought Dark. Shade, who over heard all of Dark's thoughts, nodded in agreement. Asta was also on the same train of thought, _If we help them maybe they will help us defeat Team Rocket and get off this island. _Ryu looked at her and gave the Dratini version of a mischievous smile. The two teens and their Pokemon walked through the doors and announced themselves.

"Looks like you boys could use some help," Asta stated with a sly wink at the boys in the "TF" uniforms.

"Hey Rockets you guys need to pick on someone who is more your league, say your angry creations?" said Dark in his cool and nonchalant manner.

"I think we can handle these punks waddya say boys?" the Rocket grunt looked at his fellows whom were all nodding with evil grins on their faces. Suddenly one of the Rockets pulled out a gun and fired a shot that hit Dark in the right shoulder, missing his main arteries, shattering his shoulder bone.

"Mother fuckers!" yelled Dark as he put pressure to stop the bleeding in his shoulder. Now fully enraged Dark faded from view and appeared behind the Rocket who shot him and punched him in the face with his left hand glowing with dark energy. Asta also jumped into the fray ,using an ember attack, she set the two remaining Rockets on fire. The two conscious grunts ran out of the building screaming because of the flames that threatened to consume them.

"Well that takes care of that." said Dark starting to turn pale from blood lose. Asta looked over to the three boys wearing "TF", who were in shock from believing they would all die.

"Hey you guys over there help. Stop looking like a Stanler caught in the head lights!" Asta looked back over to dark who was sitting against the wall breathing heavily. Asta knelt down next to him.

"Don't you dare give up,"she whispered to him.

He looked back at her with a smile, "I don't plan on dying yet." With those words he passed out. The youngest member of "TF" came over with a hyper potion, knelt down, and sprayed it on Dark's wound making it disappear completely.

"I would like you to come back to our base with us," he said as stood up. The boy was about 5"2, he had orange-white hair, a slender build, and his eyes looked like they were on fire. If Dark had been awake he would have noticed they were very similar to Asta's.

"Before I agree to anything I want to know who you are and who you work for," she said keeping Ryu close in case she had to fight. Shade stood guarding her master.

"Oh of course how rude of me. We are Team Fire of the resistance. Our objective is to destroy Team Rocket," said the boy.

Asta thought about it and finally said, "We will go with you if you will tell me your name."

The boy looked at her and said with a smile, "The name's Ary."


End file.
